


尝试/工作报告

by HelenHo



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHo/pseuds/HelenHo
Summary: 这是一份集结了不少脑洞的赛哈pwp，希望食用愉快





	尝试/工作报告

哈尔和他老师的同居生活就这么突然开始了。他在海滨城找了一处公寓，地方不大，毕竟他在做绿灯侠之前的工资有时候连自己的房租都难付清，不过宇宙警察的工作经历可以让他能够承担更多地球上的工作，并且他在太空旅行中转变了些许，从之前的随心所欲到现在的有意识地节约，养成的好习惯让两个人的生活也不算拮据。  
守护者们给他们放了一个长假，任两人暂时远离宇宙的纷争，倒不是因为他们都被开除绿灯军团了，而是甘瑟说服了其他人，两个人交往过密的记录被抹除，并能够自由恋爱。哈尔的戒指之前的主人也曾经连同塞尼斯托被举报过距离太近，这是塞尼斯托因第二次举报而被召唤进神殿，解释了一番后，出来告诉哈尔乔丹的事实。  
塞尼斯托的不少习惯让哈尔感到拘束，每到这种时候哈尔都会想到老派的英国人——神奇的是戒指自带的翻译功能能把塞尼斯托的语言翻译成英式发音——他小声嘀咕抱怨塞尼斯托是“红脸中年人”，然后被科鲁加人听觉极灵敏的双耳捕捉到，一只具象化的绿色手拍在哈尔的脑袋上。

 

周五晚上是哈尔放纵自己的时间，一周的工作结束后他总要享受自己为数不多的在地球上的生活。他把双脚搭在沙发前的桌子上，身体自然舒展，双手手掌托在脑后。抓着一瓶啤酒时不时灌两口。房间狭窄到塞尼斯托想要去阳台拿浴巾都得经过沙发和桌子中间，哈尔一开始用脚夹着桌子后退让出一条缝，停了几秒钟看他没有打算委屈自己挤过去，立刻站起来让位置，把塞尼斯托的说教扼杀在摇篮里。  
裹着浴巾露出红色皮肤的导师从地球灯侠眼前经过的时候，后者则表面装作视而不见。  
塞尼斯托洗澡总是迅速得让哈尔惊讶又有点儿沮丧，以至于每一次哈尔刚刚鼓足勇气，换言之，说服自己冲进浴室给他一个湿漉漉又绵长的吻，拥着他从浴室跌跌撞撞扑向卧室时，浴室喷淋器的水声都戛然而止。

 

“今天的哈尔乔丹依然很怂。”哈尔的脑子里回荡着这句话，想象和导师上床的画面使得自己有些恍惚，他命令这些画面暂停，从沙发上站起来，头一次在塞尼斯托走出浴室前的一刻打开卫生间的门。  
“乔丹，你等一分钟再进来。”塞尼斯托动作停滞了片刻，随后迅速命令他回避。“我不是来上厕所的塞尼斯托。”哈尔心里跳动得厉害，大步走上去，此时他的大脑停下运转。哈尔一手托住对方侧脸并吻住导师的上唇，唾液自然地分泌出来，覆盖上刚才就被热水润湿的唇，随后吮吸塞尼斯托的唇瓣和舌。科鲁加人经历过不少突袭，这种性质的突袭让他心生恼怒，刚想开口训斥就被自己好学生的嘴唇夺走了一部分思考能力，有很大一部分原因是缺氧：科鲁加人也需要氧气呼吸。  
“停下，乔丹。”塞尼斯托费了点劲儿才把哈尔推开，他并非没有欲望，他只是想夺回属于他的主动权，哪怕是在谁先吻的问题上也如此。他把哈尔按在淋浴间里还带着水雾的墙上，以身高优势侧头吻上哈尔，粗糙的舌灵活地探入他的口腔，在齿列上转了一圈，先是舌尖轻轻搔拨上颚，随后舌强硬地挤入口腔，卷走大部分残余氧气，就像刚才哈尔做的一样。他习惯掌控主动权，强权带给他一种不容别人有丝毫主动的思维方式。  
淋浴间着实小得很，一个人转身活动还行，两个人就很勉强了，不过这也为哈尔提供了支点。他抬起右膝盖，腿内侧贴紧导师精瘦的腰部，右脚抵着淋浴间的玻璃门，双臂搭上他的肩膀，将他扣紧在自己身体上，左腿也抬起，双腿夹住塞尼斯托的腰，双脚发力稳住重心。科鲁加人配合地托起他臀部。当两个人结束这个吻的时候哈尔的面色微微发红，得以喘息时后者开口：“你想这么吻我多久了？”  
“就在刚才。”塞尼斯托说的是真的，他虽然爱乔丹，但是他的工作总是打压他的欲望和感情，变得不善表达和冷淡。而哈尔则是顾于两个人一开始的师生关系而不敢捅破窗纸。一段感情里总要有主动的一方，好在哈尔终于在踟躇中迈出了第一步，打开了导师情感的开关。  
“但是我这么想很久了。”哈尔不经意地用出对姑娘们的那一套，话音刚落就意识到了自己并非和姑娘在一起。他两指夹出衣兜内的润滑剂，放在导师手中。“要不要我们换换角色，我教你怎么用？”  
塞尼斯托没回答他，他蘸取润滑剂，手臂托起贴紧腰部的大腿，绕到哈尔身后，探入短裤中，将润滑液涂抹在后穴入口，手指按揉穴口。哈尔止不住地倒吸了一口气。他竭力放松后面的肌肉，塞尼斯托和他说话的时候虽然尖锐得像带了尖刺，但是在这种情况下他却耐心又温柔。后穴外圈的肌肉放松下来后，食指的指节缓缓嵌入其中。  
“疼就直说，强撑不会让你得到好处。”塞尼斯托语气依旧强硬。  
“我可没、强撑。”哈尔感受到后穴被撑开的酸胀，他努力容纳那根手指的指节，呼吸渐渐急促，带着气音。润滑液冰凉的触感和浴室残余的腾腾热气形成对比，刚开始的开拓总是进展缓慢，源源不断的润滑液被塞入后穴，一根手指总算全部没入后穴内，异物感让哈尔觉得十分不适，内里的手指微微弯曲按揉内壁，又是一股酸胀感，塞尼斯托的指甲并没有像二人第一次握手时那么尖利，以至于划到哈尔的手掌，很明显，他在这之前修剪过了。哈尔意识到这个事实后，下腹涌上一股热流，分散了注意力，第二根手指也随之试探着进入。这时哈尔的双腿搭在导师的臂弯，肌肉完全松弛下来。  
扩张的过程缓慢而磨人，但哈尔的思维还是能分出一些给他的俏皮话，他问导师：“你会脸红吗？”  
“不会。”塞尼斯托听出了这个地球人是在说自己的肤色，于是他两指揉捏内壁软肉，引得后穴忽然紧缩。他总是想控制住这个不服管教的学生。  
“F……”哈尔差一点爆出了粗口，他尝到了被人掌控的无力感，这是他最不喜欢的感觉。喉头滚动咽下口水的声音清晰地传进耳朵，这时三根手指已经可以并入，现在他满脑子都是滑腻的手指，滑腻的后穴，还有可怜的没有得到一丁点儿抚慰的前端，那里已经渗出少量前液。  
“够了够了！”哈尔耐心耗尽，这对他来说太煎熬了。他咬住科鲁加人的肩膀，没用多少力的那种，腾出一只手隔着宽松的短裤握住自己的性器撸动。塞尼斯托发现后立刻把他身上仅存的衣物扒下来扔在一旁，抓住他那只不安分的手压过头顶。  
“我还没说够。”他的话盖过了哈尔的最后一个音节。  
“控制狂。”哈尔咬牙切齿地吐出这个词，若不是现在身体已经被消耗掉大部分体力，他怕是早就和对方打了起来。  
塞尼斯托一丝不苟的办事态度同样适用于性事，即使前戏过程使他也煎熬和难耐。他早已准备好的性器抵在哈尔的穴口，头部沾到了润滑液。  
哈尔一瞬间紧张不已，这是他第一次被人开发后穴，他打算说几句话缓解一下紧张，但科鲁加人没给他这个机会，因为对方的唇又覆了上来。两个人身高差的原因使他必须仰头，浴室的暖灯灯光照得他眩晕，他只能眯着眼睛或者干脆闭上。性器头部进入时，哈尔屏住气息，显然他并没有在放松。头部因为后穴的推拒而滑了出来。  
值得一提的是，科鲁加人的性器虽然外观上和人类差不多，构造却有很大不同，人类的性器主要是海绵体，而前者的阴茎内部有骨头，这就让他们的做爱时间比人类要长很多。哈尔乔丹通过戒指了解了大量关于外星生物的知识，但他还没有了解得这么详细。  
塞尼斯托的性器再一次插入后穴，内壁的软肉包裹上柱身的快感迅速传递到塞尼斯托的大脑。这一次的进入还算顺利，阴茎完全没入后穴，哈尔松了口气，飞行员的适应能力值得称赞，里面的那根东西紧密地贴合肉壁，酸胀感没有刚开始那么强烈，而异物感清晰无比，哈尔适应了那根阴茎。  
他扭动了一下身体，后背长时间抵在瓷砖墙上带来了不适，当然调整姿势只是哈尔内心找的一个借口，实际的目的是想让塞尼斯托动一动。  
塞尼斯托察觉到了这一点，从善如流地先是缓缓抽出阴茎，再深深楔入其中，占有性的吻落在哈尔的颈侧，牙齿磨蹭着人类薄薄的皮肤，吮吸齿印围绕着的那一块直至发红带上点点淤青。  
哈尔看不见两个人相连接的地方，他忍不住在脑海里想象画面：穴肉包裹科鲁加人的性器，每一次挺入穴口都有意识地放松容纳它进入，而性器退出时都收缩，好像在挽留一般。这个画面在他的脑海里挥之不去。哈尔很快就被塞尼斯托找到了腺体所在的位置，头部顶上的一刻哈尔脑海里的画面破碎掉，只剩下重复导师名字的念头和不住的呻吟哼声。  
哈尔在重力作用下每一次都完全吞下了那根性器，性器精准地狠狠顶撞上腺体，快感潮水般的席卷让他觉得自己就快哭出来了，他很少哭因为他认为这是对无畏的不尊重。眼泪从眼角滑落，发噎的喘息声染上了哭腔，塞尼斯托低头吻去他的眼泪，下身却撞得更凶。他乐于看到这个桀骜不驯的学生因为自己而呜咽，面色潮红地承受所有他能给予的东西，哪怕是强加的，只有这时候这个地球人才会乖顺、绝对服从。他会恐惧吗？塞尼斯托并不知道答案，至少现在不知道。哈尔的手腕早就被松开了，他双臂圈紧导师的肩颈，没有多余的精力照顾自己的性器，可怜的阴茎只能随着顶撞一下下蹭在塞尼斯托的腹部。  
“你，你怎么……”哈尔说不出来一句完整的话，该死的，他怎么还没软下去？后穴被完全操软撑开，润滑液在穴口处聚成一滴滴悬挂着，又因激烈的顶弄断开掉落。哈尔的思维几乎已经迟滞了，他脑子里全是什么外星人这么持久他以后的日子怕是不好过这种想法。科鲁加人的阴茎大开大合地抽出插入，把哈尔的呻吟声切成一段一段的，臀部想必留下了不少掐红的印记，这也是塞尼斯托最享受其中的。哈尔见到他的第一面就注意到了他的金色眼睛，在地球，金色往往代表权威，而哈尔不信任权威。现在他的身体对塞尼斯托百分之百卸下防备，科鲁加人可以完完全全地占有使用。  
哈尔第一次就承受了如此多的快感，压抑着声音叫着塞尼斯托的名字射了出来，精液星星点点布在对方腹部。可怕的是，对方没有停止，地球人的不应期不算长，而这一段时间，哈尔几乎要被快感扼住呼吸。他第二次勃起时，后穴仍柔韧熟练地吞吐那根性器，腺体快感酥酥麻麻地苏醒加强，哈尔伏在导师的肩头，塞尼斯托趁机吮出更多吻痕，哈尔不甘地也想给科鲁加人留下印记，可是他除了溺水后一样地呼吸没有别的能做的。  
经过不知道多少下的操干，这场性爱才以塞尼斯托咬住哈尔的颈侧，把精液射进他的体内结束。  
“让我，喘口气……”哈尔低声说，任由导师用手指撑开后穴，把精液导出来，再被他抱着清洗，走进卧室。

 

“这份工作报告你不许交！”塞尼斯托强硬地命令哈尔。  
“守护者才不会仔细看我们写的东西好吗？”哈尔反驳道。他的报告上写的都是两个人在地球上和塞尼斯托的做爱次数、经过和感受。塞尼斯托虽然判定他的学生对此负全责，他还是重新写了一份看起来不那么露骨的、责任算在两个人头上的报告。  
“你把我改过的交上去。”  
“我已经把我的交了。”哈尔眼疾手快抢先提交，期待着那群小蓝人们第二次把它们召集到议事厅，欣赏他们不知道是代表了什么心情的脸色。


End file.
